deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Green Arrow VS Hawkeye/@comment-1652808-20151116025328
Okay, I know I've been condemning the Skullgirls verse with almost every character matchup they have with the whole "they don't belong in Death Battle as of right now", so I want to address a few things, my thoughts, and explaination as to why I don't want them. 1. The "storylines" are conflicting, none of them are canon, and if we only go by each characters own storyline for feats, that's literally 10 minutes worth of anything, which is not enough material at all for a death battle. This excludes some DLC characters such as Eliza and Beowulf due to their story continuing after fighting the Skullgirl. But as an example of the conflicting storylines: There's no time specified in any of them, so there's no possible way to tell which storyline happened first or happened last. If we assume all the storylines happen at the same time, we get a shitload of contradicting things with the characters, such as: In Eliza's storyline, Cerebella dies. In Cerebella storyline, Cerebella doesn't meet Eliza. This can easily be explained by saying "Eliza is DLC, who came later.", which is true enough. However, if we assume that all these storylines take place at the same time, how can cerebella get killed in one, and defeat the skullgirl in the other? 2. Now that we eliminated the fact that none of the storylines are usable and we have to keep at one, we emerge with another problem.' The Skullgirl herself is extremely inconsistent between stories. '''We don't know the Skullgirl's true power level. There are times when she's shown as town, some where she's shown as City, and some when she's shown as Planet (AKA, Parasoul's storyline. If we assume all Skullgirls have the same DC level, Parasoul's mother was also a skullgirl, and she nearly destroyed the planet.) As such, we can not assume anything about her. If there's any accuracy, it's that the Skullgirl has 3 forms and you have to beat all of them to defeat her. No defined power level, or hell, even a defined limit has been given to us in Skullgirls, for any of the combatants. This is the main reason I don't trust the VsBobbles page on any of the skullgirls, mainly because the skullgirl herself is inconsistent, and for this next point. 3. '''80% of the characters are featless. '''Yes, I said it. Granted, there's only about 11-12 characters in the game, and that would imply that about 6-7 of them are featless, which is more than half. And for the characters who do have feats, it's a really small number. Like, less than the amount of feats Indominus Rex had in one movie. That's less than 3-5 feats for those 5-6 characters. Now I bet you're wondering "But glis, Zelda has no feats, and she got into death battle!" Yes, but let's also remember that Zelda got 'shitstomped''' in her battle. Most characters who are paired with Skullgirls characters often get shitstomped, or their opponents have better opponents. The only DB Idea I've seen this doesn't apply too is Filia vs Shinichi Izumi from Parasyte. Is that a fair match? Not currently, Shinichi probably has a shitton more feats than Filia does (Correct me if I'm wrong, have not seen Parasyte). Is it thematically perfect? Yes. Do either have better opponents? No. Now, if Skullgirls 2 DOES come out, and it has a Story mode like Injustice: Gods Among Us (A single, canon story mode with all the characters in the game), then most of these points would be completely moot. But until that happens, I believe no skullgirls characters should be in death battle. Not even Parasoul. My waifu is not exempt from this.